


Chance Reunions

by Purple_ducky00



Series: AU-gust prompts [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Character Death, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Past Character Death, Single Parents, ironwasp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Jan does not expect to see an old flame in the park today. It's a good thing she did, though.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Janet Van Dyne, Tony Stark/Janet Van Dyne, past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship
Series: AU-gust prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859422
Kudos: 9





	Chance Reunions

Jan sits on the park bench, reading, when a rubber ball bounces up onto her. Great. Just another reason why she doesn’t know why she convinced herself to eat lunch in the park today. She sets the ball beside her and looks up to see who might be coming for it. A little girl is running over, but she trips and falls right before she gets to Jan. Not seeing any parent, Jan hops up and helps her stand up. Big brown eyes with unshed tears stare up at her. They remind her of someone so long ago.

“Morgan! Morgan! Are you ok?” A man jogs up to them. When the little girl nods and jumps into his arms, he turns to Jan. “Thank you so much… oh my gosh. Jan?”

“Tony?” Wow. The girl _is_ Tony’s daughter! She hasn’t seen him in ages. Since the night he chose Pepper. Granted, she never did tell him how she felt, but she thought he had felt the same way, too.

He slides Morgan over to his side and reaches out to give Jan a hug. “Oh my gosh, it’s good to see you! How long has it been – ten years?”

“Something like that.” She hugs him back. He looks and feels healthy. He’s doing well.

“I heard your first fashion show was a hit. Did you get any new sponsors?” Wow, it has been awhile since Tony had heard anything about her.

She punches his arm gently. “Tony, I have a store on 5th Avenue. I think I’m doing alright. How are you?”

“R&D at Rhodes Industries. I guess I’m lucky Rhodey likes me. He lets me work odd hours so I can take care of Morguna here. By the way, Jan this is my lovely daughter Morgan. Morgs, want to say hi to Miss Jan?” He beeps Morgan on the nose.

“Hi,” The girl waves shyly. “Thank you fow getting my ball.”

Jan melts. “Hi sweetie. No problem at all. You are very welcome.” Turning back to Tony, she asks, “What do you mean taking care of Morgan? Does Pepper have a job as well?” She knows she shouldn’t have asked that question as his eyes get sad.

“Pepper passed a few years back,” Tony says. “Stage 4 breast cancer. We lost her too soon.”

“I am so sorry. I didn’t know.” Jan wants to hug him again.

He smiles at her. “It’s ok. I know you didn’t. How’s Hank? Or are you not with him?”

“We’re still friends, but we weren’t compatible, you know? We both had different priorities as well.” She shifts from foot to foot. “It was nice seeing you again. Hopefully, we can run into each other more often.”

“Well, I was going to ask if you’d like to get dinner sometime. Catch up, maybe. Maybe more. I don’t know. All I know is that I have missed you so much Jan. There were a few times I was going to reach out, but I could never get myself to do it. Wow. I’m not helping, am I?” Tony laughs nervously.

Jan smiles. “You’re fine. I would love to go to dinner with you. Name the time and place and I’ll be there.”

After another quick hug and a promise to call, Tony leaves with Morgan. Jan goes about her day with an extra skip in her step. She’s glad she decided to take her break in the park today after all.


End file.
